Acting with Inuyasha
by YueCrisisa
Summary: Like to see how your favorite Inuyasha characters act when they are not on the big screen shooting an episode? Well here's your chance to see the funny things that go around. Parts 1 & 2 up! R&R!
1. Acting with Inuyasha Part 1

Hello! I know it's been a while since I've uploaded another story. I was just thinking about how would it be if I did one with everyone acting out a scene, like shooting the episodes. Well, I have a part two to this also, it's just that I've been busy with school and all and...well lets just say that I've been busy. Well. I hope you have fun with this! Enjoy! Please R&R!

**Acting With Inuyasha (Part 1 of 5)**

**Inuyasha and Kagome are in the heat of battle and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo come along.**

Shippo: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: looks behind him About time you all showed up!

Miroku: I'll handle this...Wind Tunnel!

Cricket chirps

Miroku: Ahem...Wind Tunnel...What in the? sweat drop

Sango, Kagome, Shippo: Stifling Laugh

Director: Cut! What is wrong with those fans?

Miroku: Not again...I don't get paid enough for this.

Inuyasha: Got that right.

Director: This is a disaster! Why do things like this always happens to me.

Inuyasha: Maybe because you're a lousy director…

Director: Lousy? I'll have you know that I'll have you fired in an instance!

Inuyasha: sighs What ever.

Engineer: The fans have been fixed.

Director: Great, that's good. Now places everybody. Chop Chop.

Inuyasha: Yeah, chop,chop. I'll chop you up alright.

Miroku: Stop complaining alright.

Inuyasha: I'm tired of that guy nagging all the time.

Miroku: Well it won't be long before we have a break anyway.

Director: Scene 3 take 2 and ACTION!

Shippo: Inuyasha! Whoa! trips

Inuyasha: looks behind him About time you…huh?

**After Shippo fell, Sango and Miroku trips over him as well. Unable to stop themselves, they go flying head first on the hard ground.**

Kagome: OO Are you alright?

Sango: I am.

Shippo: Oww. My head hurts.

Director: Cut! Start it over.

Director: Scene 3 take 2 and ACTION!

Shippo: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: looks behind him About time you showed up!

Miroku: I'll handle this…Wind Tunnel.

**This time the wind tunnel seems to be working, but then things turn out for the worst when the fan suction is too much and pulls Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango to the fans.**

All: Whoa!

Director: Cut!

Engineer: Cut what?

Director: Cut!

Inuyasha: grumbles

Kagome: Someone helps us!

Shippo: Get me down! I hate heights!

Sango: Will someone shut off the fans?

**The engineers try to turn off the fan, but instead of turning it off they put it on full power.**

Inuyasha: That's not off you idiot!

Kagome: TURN IT OFF.

Sango: Miroku don't just stand there do something! Huh?

**Sango and the others see Miroku flirting with one of the crew members, cracking jokes and all.**

Sango: MIROKU!

Shippo: I don't think that he can hear you.

Sango: huh? I can't here you!

Shippo: I said that that he can hear you!

Sango: What?

Shippo: Forget it!

Miroku: Before I leave I need to ask you one question. Will you consider bearing my children?

**SLAP**

Shippo: That's gotta hurt.

Miroku: So I take it that's a no.

Inuyasha: Hello! Miroku! GET US DOWN FROM HERE!

Miroku: Right, coming!

Director: This is a disaster! Shut off the main power.

Engineer: If you do that, you'll take out 10 city blocks!

Director: I don't care just do it!

**In the meanwhile Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Naraku are just taking a little stroll around the studio and see Inuyasha and the others stuck to the gigantic fan.**

Koga: Take a look at this.

Sesshoumaru: Stifling laugh.

Naraku: Like flies to flypaper

Koga: Let me guess, too much starch on your clothes?

Inuyasha: Give it a break will ya? It's the entire Directors fault!

Koga: I do blame them for the things that have been happening around here. Remember when I was running and they had me spinning around in circles?

**Flashback**

Koga: See ya later mutt!

Koga runs off and starts spinning circles.

Koga: Stop this thing will ya?

**End Flashback**

Naraku: I remember I couldn't stop laughing.

Director: Hello everyone! Having a good day to day so far?

Inuyasha: Do you see me up here! Does look like I'm happy?

Kagome: Hurry and get me down! I'm starting to feel nauseous.

Inuyasha: Just don't throw up on me.

**While everyone is sitting here talking and or arguing, Sesshoumaru pulls out his T-Mobile picture phone and his sidekick and takes pictures of Inuyasha stuck to a fan and sends it to all of the cast members**

Sesshoumaru: Wishfully thinking everyone is going to get a kick out of this. But what to do now that Inuyasha is vulnerable? Should I take the Tetsusaiga now that he can't fight? Or?

**All of a sudden the lights go out and everyone is screaming and hollering. Inuyasha and the others fall off of the fan. In the darkness, nothing but chaos erupts.**

Sango: Where is everyone? feels something on her Hyah! beats whoever with the Hiraikotsu

Sesshoumaru: Wishfully thinking again Or should I take it while he's unaware of where I am? disappears

**Sesshoumaru comes behind someone and takes their weapon/possession**

Naraku: Suffer Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Where are you Naraku? Show you self you coward!

Kagome: Inuyasha! clings on to someone

Shippo: Kagome? Sango? Miroku? Inuyasha? Where are you?

Miroku: Sango? I didn't you had light and fluffy skin.

Koga: Where in the hell am I going? cling whose on me, get the hell off of me!

**The lights finally come back on after 15 minutes of being in the dark. Everyone looks around to see what they had done. Sango had beaten Sesshoumaru in the head with her Hiraikotsu by accident assuring it was Miroku. Naraku and Inuyasha had really been going at it, but Inuyasha tries to attack him wielding a fake Tetsusaiga. Kagome is hanging on to Koga. Miroku accidentally touched Sesshoumaru, thinking that it might have been Sango's soft, supple skin and Shippo is just standing there looking at everyone in total confusion.**

Inuyasha: Where is my Tetsusaiga?

Naraku: **disappears**

Koga: Hi Kagome.

Kagome…uh…Hi Koga.

Sango: I'm sooooo sorry about that Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: No offense taken, I understand that you thought I was that perverted monk right there.

Miroku: If that wasn't Sango I touched then that means…thinks NOOOOOOO!

Sesshoumaru: At last! I Found the Tetsusaiga!

Inuyasha: Give it back!

Sesshoumaru: Finders keepers, Losers weepers.

**Inuyasha charges at Sesshoumaru and tries to get his Tetsusaiga back. While they are fighting everyone is having bets on who is going to win.**

Kagome: Who do you think will win?

Koga: I say Sesshoumaru…

Director: Alright stop all of this and lets get back to work.

Sango: Well you heard him, time to get back to work and stop bickering over a stupid sword!

Inuyasha: Stupid sword! This thing is my life!

Shippo: I thought that Kikyo was.

**Inuyasha hits Shippo on his head**

Shippo: What was that for?

Inuyasha: For your stupid remark.

**Director comes over and calls out the people he need for the next scene.**

Director: I need Sesshoumaru and Koga to please go to the next set.

Koga: Sure thing. This is the second time we had to part like this grabs Kagome's hands

I promise that I'll be back shortly.

Kagome: **sweat drop** sure.

Koga: Sesshoumaru, let's go.

Sesshoumaru: **throws the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha **I can't believe that you thought that thing was your Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: What do you mean "you thought that thing was your Tetsusaiga"?

Sesshoumaru: I don't have to explain myself. leaves

Director: Ok places everyone.

Miroku: this time, just let me use my REAL Wind Tunnel

Director: ok, just get in place.

**Finally, everyone gets in place and redo the scene. (Skip the part) Just look at beginning**

Miroku: Wind Tunnel!

As Miroku sucks up the supposed to be demon, He accidentally sucks Inuyasha half-way through his wind tunnel.

Kagome: Oh my God! Inuyasha! Are you all right!

Inuyasha: grrr! I'm getting sick and tired of this!

Miroku: will someone get him off of me, rather out!

Inuyasha: **looks around Miroku's wind tunnel and sees something**

Inuyasha: Hey! So this is where my last pair of Underwear went! Miroku! I'm gonna hack that hand of yours OFF as soon as I get out of here!

Miroku: The only problem is when.

Director: This is a complete Disaster! I Q U I T!

Sango: You cant just quit on us now.

Shippo: Yeah! I haven't even got paid yet!

Director: Oh you want pay? You wont get a cent until you finished this whole episode

Shippo: Does it look like I have a choice in the matter?

**Inuyasha finally gets out…. About 2 days later. They finally finished making the last episode of the season. And it got great hits from the BLOOPERS aired on TV. Stay tuned for part 2 of this exciting SAGA.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. AWI Part 2

**Acting with Inuyasha: Part 2**

**After the gangs' problems on the part 1, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had barely finished making the episode. There where at least 3 reasons why they almost cancelled the episode. **

1)Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were stuck to the fan due to the Engineers fault to maintain the power.  
2)Power outages  
3)Inuyasha accidentally gets sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel

Now on this one, some violence may emerge and some new characters may come on to the scene. But right now, everyone is getting a kick out of seeing Inuyasha stuck to the fan. Remember when Sesshoumaru took a picture of him on his T-Mobile and sent it to the cast members? Yeah…now let's see how they fair out today?

Director: Ok all; let's get ready for the scene. I need Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. looks around has anyone seen them?  
Caster: Nope, not since yesterday, when everyone spent the night at the club.  
Director: Again?  
Shippo: Hi!  
Director: About time someone came.  
Shippo: Where is everyone?  
Director: I don't know I don't live with them. Since you're the only person on set and its 12 noon, I'll give you the day off.  
Shippo: Really? Thanks. skips off

**About 3 hours later Inuyasha and the others arrive on set after being at a club late at night, so does Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. Since Shippo was the only one who arrived on time, the director gave him the day off. **

Miroku: That was fun…I really enjoyed myself.  
Sango: **(agitated)** I bet you did.  
Kagome: I had a good time.  
Miroku: I'm just glad that we made it out after that fight last night…  
Kagome: It was all Inuyasha's fault.  
Inuyasha: **(Hangover)** It wasn't my fault…I was drunk  
Kagome: Serves you right for being in the drinking contest.  
Inuyasha: I just wanted to prove something.  
Kagome: Prove what? That you're an idiot?  
Inuyasha……  
Sango: That proves it.

**Meanwhile Renkotsu and Ginkotsu are walking down Hollywood Boulevard to get to the set and Renkotsu is talking about how he feels.**

Renkotsu: That was some night last night. Yawn I know that I shouldn't have gone to that club last night and now look at me…I'm tired and need my sleep.  
Ginkotsu: …  
Fan Girl: Hey look, isn't that Renkotsu?  
Fan Girl 2: Yeah!  
Fan Girl 3: Let's get his autograph!

**Hordes of girls come chasing after Renkotsu and he turns around and starts to run. Ginkotsu is just looking at him being chased my humans. **

Renkotsu: Ginkotsu, don't just stand there help me!  
Ginkotsu: …

**Everyone makes it to the set and the director is very upset at how late they were. Now they'll have to work overtime if they want to get this particular shot in. **

Director: You're late! You are all late! What seems to be the problem in being on time?  
Miroku: Nothing is wrong in being on time, we just lost track of time.  
Director: Oh and let's see you were umm… at the club last night having a blast, overslept and late. **WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING IS WRONG?** I'm not about to get grey hairs because of all of you!  
Inuyasha: Shippo's late so why aren't you saying "Where's the little one?"  
Director: Apparently Shippo knows when to be on time. So I gave him a day off.  
Inuyasha: A day off? I do more then him and you're telling me you gave him a day off because he came early?  
Kagome: sweat drop He's a little hung over.  
Director: I can tell…Well enough dawdling lets get to work. We're going to continue the part when everyone was poisoned my Mukostu's poison. By everyone I mean Kagome, Miroku and Sango. And, you know the rest.  
Sango: Doesn't sound hard.  
Director: But the hard part is that you'll be surrounded by fire.  
Kagome: Fire?  
Miroku: Maybe it'll be alright.

Director: The only thing is that you'll be asleep…only this time it's for real.

**Sango, Miroku and Kagome are in a shock. He just said that they'll be sleep for real while they are going to be surrounded by fire. Meanwhile Inuyasha is still a little tipsy after last night and is sitting on the floor playing with his toes. **

Director: You may want to check with you insurance company if anything happens and raise your insurance plan. leaves  
Miroku: Did he just say "asleep for real?" OO  
Sango: And check with your insurance company? ;  
Kagome: Is he trying to make an episode or a death scene? OO  
Inuyasha: Takes a Bacardi out from his clothes HEH, HEH. (drinks it)Ahhh…

**Kagome pulls out her Verizon Wireless, Miroku pulls out his T-Mobile, and Sango takes out her Razor from Cingular Wireless and call their insurance companies. **

Kagome: Hello? State Farm Life Insurance?  
Miroku: Global Life Plan?  
Sango: Mutual Of Omaha?  
All: Can I get my insurance plan raised?

**After about 2 hours of being on the phone with their insurance companies they finally got everything done. Miroku still didn't think that it wasn't enough so he wrote a complaint about what the director had made them do and the reason why they died. **

Kagome: I need to write me out a will just incase.  
Sango: You said it.  
Kagome: Where's Inuyasha?  
Miroku: I hate to say this but he's over there playing with his toes.

**Kagome turns around and sees Inuyasha playing with his toes on the floor**

Kagome: uh… OO;  
Sango: That's gotta be embarrassing.  
Inuyasha: This little piggy went to the market. This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none. This little piggy cried we-we-we all the way home! YAY!  
Kagome: We're doomed. --;

**In a few seconds, Renkotsu busts through the door with clothes ripped and scratch on him. He and Ginkotsu try to close the doors from the adoring fans. **

Miroku: What happened to you?  
Renkotsu: Don't bother ask.  
Fan Girl: Hey, isn't that monk Miroku?  
Crazed fanatic: He's soooo hot!  
Fan Girl: Let's get him!  
Miroku: You don't want me? Stay back! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**The girls burst through the door even with Ginkotsu holding it back. They go around and chase Renkotsu and Miroku around the set messing everything up. Miroku tries to call Sango and indeed she helps him. Kagome takes Inuyasha to a secluded area, so that he wouldn't be bombarded by wild, crazy out of control fan girls. **

Renkotsu: GET OFF OF ME! SECURITY!  
Director: What is going on in here?  
Miroku: Tell these crazy girls to get out of here. But before they leave I have to ask them a question.  
Sango: No you don't you're coming with me **(Drags Miroku away from crowd)**

**Across the street Sesshoumaru, Koga and Bankotsu are just looking at girls going into the studio messing everything up just to get to people **

Koga: Glad that I'm not there.  
Bankotsu: You got that right.  
Koga: I wonder who they are going for.  
Bankotsu: I don't wanna know  
Sesshoumaru: If it's anyone they want are Renkotsu, Miroku and my half brother Inuyasha. They were suppose to be in there to shoot the episode before I come in a tell Inuyasha what I really feel about him.

**Back inside things aren't calming down anytime soon. Kagome is trying to keep Inuyasha from the crowd and Sango is trying to keep Miroku in line. Meanwhile, Shippo is unaware of the crowd and walks into the studio. **

Shippo: I'm back!  
Fan Girl: Isn't that Shippo?  
Crazed Fanatic: The cute, young fox demon? Let's get his autograph!  
Shippo: **(Yells) **Get away from me.  
Kilala: Meow

Sango: Kilala?  
Fan Girl: Isn't that Kilala? I hug her, she is so adorable!  
Sango: Oh you don't. You aren't go to put on finger on her! **(throws Hiraikotsu to keep people in line)  
**Crazed fanatic: Shippo!  
Shippo: AHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

**Meanwhile in the backroom, Kagome is trying to tell Inuyasha that he can't go out yet until are completely gone **

Inuyasha: **(drunk)** Woman let me go!  
Kagome: No I TOLD YOU! You've been drinking those Bacardi's again haven't you? I smell it on you.  
Inuyasha: **(drunk)** I don't have you, so let me go and do something.  
Kagome: I already told you no!  
Inuyasha: Forget you, I'm gone!  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
Inuyasha: SPLAT

Kagome: **(thinking)** I hope they will hurry up and get out of here.

Chieu: Where is Inuyasha?

Director: This is a disaster! How am I going to get crazy fan girls out of my studio?  
Sango: I don't know, but we'll figure out a way, hopefully.

**Sango sees Sesshoumaru, Koga and Bankotsu looking through the door and comes up with a plan. She grabs Miroku and tells him what to do. **

Miroku: Hey, who is that outside?  
Sango: Isn't it Seeshoumaru, Koga, and Bankotsu?  
Fan Girl: Where?  
Sango: I think they're across the street.  
Chieu: Sesshy? Where?  
Shadow: Not this again! --;  
Crazed Fanatic: Over there!  
Chieu: Let's get them  
Shadow: OO; And I thought that I was crazy of cute, hot anime guys.

**Meanwhile Shadow is looking dumbfounded as they run out. Everyone leaves a whole messed up set to be fixed all over from scratch. They all rush out to Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Bankotsu and start to chase them. **

Bankotsu: Take one step and I'll…  
Koga: Come on! Less talking more running!drags Bankotsu away  
Sesshoumaru: This isn't the time to be tough, this is a time to run and hope we escape with our lives.  
Koga: I wish I had those Nike's on right now!  
Sesshoumaru: I do, and I'll see you later! **ZOOM  
**Bankotsu: Hey! Get back here!  
Koga: This isn't the time to be talking either!

**Koga and Bankotsu have been running for 7 city blocks and the girls still won't let up. **

Koga: How long can they keep running?  
Bankotsu: As long as they see us, they are going to continue to follow us. How about you go one way, and I'll go another!  
Koga: Sure, as soon as we get to the intersection we'll split! Good luck to ya!

**As they come to the intersection they both head there own way, but something will catch them for sure if it isn't the girls. THE HEAT. Koga runs one way and into a dead end. While Bankotsu runs into one as well. **

Bankotsu and Koga: What in the? Dead end? But how? These are intersections?  
Fan Girls and Crazed Fanatic:sing along One, two, we're coming for you.  
Koga and Bankotsu: NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Back at the studio, things have to be rebuilt from scratch. And since the scene was messed up, they had the whole day off. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome had a good time in their Bellaire home relaxing in their pool. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is off to a mental facility for that little piggy thing. Renkotsu has furthermore disguised him self as and ordinary citizen so that he won't be raided with Fan Girls and fanatics. Sesshoumaru made it home safe and sound while Koga and Bankotsu are in the hospital suffering from their injuries from the girls. **

News reporter: In other news two cast members from the new hit anime show "Inuyasha" are in the hospital tonight in critical yet stable condition.  
Bankotsu: it was just like a whole bunch of cats jumping on you trying to get your autograph, take your clothes or any piece of you.  
Koga: Too many girls…I tried to tell them that I was married…Kagome Higarashi if you're listening you are hereby my wife, so girls I'm taken.  
News Reporter: And there you have it. That's all for tonight's 10 o clock news. Good night.

**Will Koga and Bankotsu be well enough to continue shooting episodes? Will Inuyasha kick is now new drinking habit? And will Miroku stop asking girls to bear his child? Next Time: Night Club Frenzy. What happened the night before Inuyasha got his drinking habit? **

To be continued…


End file.
